


Worth The Wait

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: After Yuuri returns home from the Rostelecom Cup, Victor is so caught up in him that the rest of the world falls away. Not that it stops the people around them from paying attention, but that's not such a bad thing in the end.





	

From the moment their arms come around each other at the airport, Victor does not stop touching Yuuri even once. 

He doesn't even want to stop hugging Yuuri for long enough that they can move. Victor feels like he's overflowing with love and he doesn't know what to do with all of it. He knew that he would miss Yuuri in their time apart, however short, but it had only hit him with full force when seeing Yuuri through the glass again, close but not close enough.

His heart is still aching with it, because he didn't even have the time to recover before Yuuri pulled his next surprise. Victor doesn't feel like he will ever have the time to catch his breath or to calm his heart, as long as he is with Yuuri. Not when each moment makes him feel as though he's discovering new depths of love. Not when each smile Yuuri gives him causes another bloom of warmth in his chest, until the amount of love in Victor's heart feels like it would be enough to melt even the coldest of winters. He's breathless with it, even with Yuuri right here in his arms, face pressed against Victor's shoulder like there's no place in the world he would rather be.

_Love that transcends love_ , Victor thinks to himself. A feeling so strong that even the word _love_ itself doesn't seem to do it any justice. 

It doesn't matter. This isn't something that can be conveyed through words alone. He and Yuuri are both skaters, after all. Their primary mode of communication isn't through speech.

So Victor doesn't let go of Yuuri, even when they finally pull apart. He reaches for Yuuri's hand as they walk to the taxi stand, with Makkachin walking beside them. Yuuri's bags are still in transit and the airport staff have promised that they'll be delivered to him as soon as they arrive. Yuuri doesn't seem fussed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes drooping as they walk.

"Are you tired?" Victor asks softly, drawing Yuuri against him as they wait. Victor, being who he is, has managed to find and befriend a taxi driver who is willing to let dogs into the car. They have a short wait while the driver finishes his current drop-off and then comes around to pick them up.

"A little," Yuuri replies, his face pressed into the curve of Victor's neck, lips brushing against the sensitive skin there with every word. "I slept a little on the plane. You must be tired too, it's pretty late." 

Victor smiles against Yuuri's hair and presses a kiss into it. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Yuuri relaxes against him with a sigh. "I want to place first at the Grand Prix Final. I need to change up the order of my jumps if I want to score high enough—"

"Yuuri," Victor interrupts with a quiet laugh, pulling back and cupping Yuuri's cheek. "I know. We'll speak about it tomorrow, during practice. I have some ideas."

Yuuri smiles up at him, looking so incredibly fond that it makes Victor's heart skip a beat. "Of course you do."

They've come such a long way since the first time Victor arrived in Hasetsu, when Yuuri would avoid him entirely. Back then, Victor would never have expected things to be the way they are now, but he was never entirely sure of how his decision would turn out. That had been the appeal in it, back then. Now, he can say without hesitation that it's been one of the best decisions he's ever made.

"You know," Yuuri murmurs, still watching him, "sometimes, I really can't tell what you're thinking."

"That goes both ways," Victor replies, leaning in and touching their foreheads together. "I don't know if I can put my thoughts into words. They would be too messy. This is easier."

Victor kisses Yuuri right there on the curb, both of their mouths curved against each other in matching smiles. Yuuri is still smiling when he pulls back, sending another bloom of warmth through Victor's chest. He's about to lean in for another kiss, but their taxi pulls up beside them at that exact moment.

Makkachin claims one end of the back seat, leaving Victor and Yuuri to sit beside each other. Victor takes the window seat, buckling Yuuri into the middle and pulling him close. Makkachin rests his head in Yuuri's lap as Victor wraps an arm around his shoulders. Yuuri sighs softly, leaning his head against Victor's shoulder, looking entirely content. 

The drive back to Hasetsu is a quiet one. Yuuri holds onto Victor's hand, fingers threaded together. He dozes for most of the time, blinking awake with a sleepy murmur each time the car turns, before settling against Victor again.

By the time they get home, it's well past midnight. Yuuri jolts awake the moment the taxi stops, looking exhausted all over again, and Victor isn't much better, still caught somewhere between timezones. Victor pays the taxi driver, sending him off with a friendly wave. 

All the lights are off, and for a moment they just stand in front of the door, their fingers still linked, foreheads resting against each other. The air is cold out here and it will be warmer inside, so Victor pulls away, opening the door for them. Even with the lights off, he's familiar enough with its layout that he can make his way around in the dark. He lets Yuuri guide him by the hand anyway.

They slow as they approach Victor's door. He isn't ready to let go of Yuuri just yet, not even for the night. He tightens his grip on Yuuri's hand, opening his mouth before he even knows what he wants to say.

Yuuri opens Victor's door, glancing over his shoulder. His face is dimly illuminated by the moonlight and he smiles at Victor, leading the way into the room. Victor chuckles softly, letting Makkachin into the room after him too. Of course Yuuri feels the same.

Putting his bag down against the wall, Yuuri looks over to Victor. It's too dark in the room for Victor to take Yuuri in the way he wants to and he murmurs as much, reaching over to turn one of his lamps on. It leaves Yuuri squinting against the light until he adjusts, but then he turns to Victor looking sure of himself, of what he's doing. 

His features soften as he smiles, squeezing Victor's hand. "I can't take my jacket off if you're still holding my hand."

"Oh." Victor blinks. "Of course."

He's still reluctant to do so, but he needs to take his coat off, too. It's only a brief moment anyway, and Yuuri makes sure of it, stepping towards Victor the moment his jacket is off, pressing their lips together gently. It's a wonderful feeling, knowing that Yuuri is just as reluctant to be apart. 

Victor slides his hands across Yuuri's back, over the soft material of his shirt, warmed by his body heat. He tugs at the hem, pulling it up, and Yuuri allows it. This isn't the first time they've undressed each other, but there's no rush, no intent beyond getting into bed. Victor's main priority at the moment is making sure that Yuuri is well-rested. Yuuri's home. He's in Victor's arms. They have time for everything else later. 

Yuuri's movements grow sluggish as his exhaustion catches up to him once again. He can sleep in tomorrow, Victor decides. He deserves it, and besides, it will be nice for them both to have a late morning together, in the same bed. 

Victor helps Yuuri undress until they're both down to their underwear. He carefully takes Yuuri's glasses off for him, folding them and placing them on the bedside table, then gently pushes him to lie down. 

Yuuri slides his hand down Victor's stomach, arching closer to him. "I want to…"

He breaks off into a yawn and Victor laughs fondly, pulling Yuuri's hand up to his mouth and kissing it. 

"Later," he promises, pulling the covers over them both. "Go to sleep, Yuuri."

"There's so much to tell you," Yuuri sighs, turning onto his side so that he's facing Victor. They're lying so close that their legs are tangled, and they're sharing a pillow. "I don't want to sleep yet." 

"You can tell me tomorrow," Victor murmurs, kissing his forehead. "I'll be here with you tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and…" 

Yuuri laughs softly, stopping Victor by brushing a thumb over his lips. He lets his hand rest on Victor's cheek. "Good. I'm glad."

Turning to press a kiss to the centre of Yuuri's palm, Victor reaches over to turn the lamp off. "Sleep well." 

Yuuri hums tiredly in reply, shutting his eyes and immediately relaxing against the mattress. Victor lies there, feeling too alert to fall asleep just yet, wanting to commit every single detail of this moment to memory. Just a couple of weeks ago, he thought he wouldn't be able to feel more for Yuuri than he did then. He's already proven himself wrong in such a short span of time and he can't help but wonder just how much he'll continue to do so, and just how much he'll continue to fall for Yuuri. 

With a sigh, Yuuri nuzzles against Victor in his sleep, wrapping an arm around his waist and shifting closer. Cradling the back of Yuuri's head, Victor shuts his eyes and tries to sleep as well. After all, as he said, they'll still be together when they wake. He smiles as he feels Makkachin climb onto the bed too, curling up at their feet.

If Victor could, he would fall asleep like this every night for the rest of his life.

He sleeps soundly, waking to Yuuri's fingers stroking through his hair. The door to his room is open just enough that Victor can tell Makkachin wanted to go outside. Yuuri must have let him out and then returned to bed, because he hasn't gotten dressed yet. He isn't even wearing his glasses, sitting there comfortably in bed, smiling at Victor. 

"I thought we had practice this morning," Yuuri murmurs. There's an undercurrent of excitement and eagerness to get onto the ice. He's probably impatient to improve himself in time for the Grand Prix Final, and it makes Victor incredibly happy. 

"What time is it?" Victor asks, reaching for where he left it, just beside Yuuri's glasses. He frowns at it, too distracted to look at the time when his screen is full of notifications for missed calls and messages. He's glad that he left his phone on silent. 

The most recent message is from Yuri and simply reads, _what the fuck, congratulations I guess_.

"Did something happen?" Victor wonders aloud, looking over at Yuuri. "Has anyone called you?"

"I haven't turned my phone on since getting on the plane," Yuuri replies. "It's still in my bag. Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure." Victor scrolls through his messages, stopping when he sees that Yakov has sent him a message with a link and nothing else. He taps on it, blinking with surprise as it loads, the title reading: Ice Skating Fan Witnesses Airport Proposal.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks.

"One moment," he replies, reading through the article first.

From what he can tell, one of Yuuri's fans must have successfully guessed which plane he would be on when he returned to Japan, and she witnessed their reunion in the arrivals lobby. In fact, she live-tweeted the entire thing and she must have been close enough to hear them while not being close enough to actually follow their conversation because she's convinced that they're now engaged.

Thanks to her tweets, so does the rest of the internet. 

"Victor…" Yuuri reaches over, gently taking the phone out of Victor's hand to read the article too.

Watching his expression carefully, Victor is surprised when he realises that Yuuri isn't flustered at all. Instead, he hands the phone back with a small smile. "Is that all? They think we're engaged?"

"You don't seem to mind at all," Victor says, cautiously optimistic.

"If people are actually surprised that you're mine," Yuuri murmurs, "then I must have been doing something wrong so far." 

A delighted laugh bubbles out of Victor and he sits up in bed. "The entire world thinks that you asked me to marry you."

"Good," Yuuri replies. He kisses Victor's forehead. "I don't mind."

"You _don't mind_ ," Victor laughs, nuzzling against Yuuri's cheek. "This isn't how I imagined asking, or how I imagined you would answer." 

With a quiet snort, Yuuri takes Victor's hand into his own. He rubs his thumb over Victor's ring finger with a fond smile. "You haven't asked me anything yet. Besides, technically I was the one who asked." 

"Well then, in that case, I guess I _don't mind_ ," Victor teases, watching Yuuri's cheeks turn pink. He's certain that his are the exact same shade too.

"Would you?" Yuuri asks, so soft and shy that Victor forgets how to breathe for a moment. "You really wouldn't mind?"

Victor smiles at him. "Are you asking me, Yuuri?"

He doesn't get an immediate reply. Yuuri chews on his lower lip in thought instead, averting his gaze. Victor takes a breath, about to take the question back, but Yuuri clears his throat.

"If I win gold at the Grand Prix Final," Yuuri tells him. "I'll ask then."

Laughing, Victor leans forward and touches their foreheads together. "I like that, Yuuri. We'd better make sure you win. What are we going to tell people if they ask?"

"That it's none of their business," Yuuri replies. "I want them to focus on my skating, not my relationship with you. So far, the reporters have managed to do that, even if you can't stop kissing me in front of everyone."

"I won't apologise." Victor smiles at Yuuri. "When I want to kiss you, no one else in the world matters to me. I forget that they're even there. It's going to happen next time too, I already know it. I'm never going to apologise for the times that you're my entire world."

"Victor," Yuuri groans, pleased and embarrassed all at once. "I'll tell my family that it's a misunderstanding, before they can start planning the wedding." 

"They'll have to wait a little longer for that," Victor hums, watching Yuuri's smile grow even wider. 

"Well, come on." Yuuri tugs on Victor's hand, pulling him out of bed. "We have a gold medal to win."

"Yes we do," Victor agrees, getting to his feet and wondering how he'll manage to hold off on asking Yuuri the question himself, before the Grand Prix Final can even begin.

If Yuuri has taught him anything, though, it's that his patience will be rewarded. It's going to be much more satisfying to watch Yuuri push himself to improve, to win, the way Victor knows that he can. 

For that alone, Victor is content to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sage for beta reading! ♡


End file.
